


A story that took place one winter

by Anshie



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, additional beach scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anshie/pseuds/Anshie
Summary: "This is what we forgot last time," he said. "I thought about it the whole time. What else could I do to make you remember this day."





	A story that took place one winter

The waves hit the shore loudly as if to compete with the noise of wind, which was strong and icy on this day. Even worse than last time.

"It's freezing!" Yuki complained and pulled his scarf higher only shortly after they had walked down the hill from the bus stop to the sandy beach.

One would say, only idiots do the same mistake twice. But who was Mafuyu then, who followed said idiot twice without questioning him?

"What did you expect?" he asked monotonously and walked closer to the water.

"Jeez! And there I hoped we could have sex on the beach," Yuki sighed and kneeled down, grabbing some seashells to flip them over the water surface. They didn't flip at all of course. The waves were way too strong for that.

"I pass," Mafuyu simply replied, completely unimpressed by the bold remark. He got used to it by now.

While kneeling next to his boyfriend, he asked: "Why did you want to come here again?" Especially at this time of the year and so early in the morning. Wasn't freezing once enough?

"Well, it's still a great dating spot, isn't it?" Yuki said with a grin on his face and plopped down on his butt. "I mean look around!"

Mafuyu turned his head away and did as he was asked. He saw the ocean, the horizon in the distance, the beach, the road and buildings far up the hill… And?

"And?" he put his thoughts into words.

"There's no one!" Yuki explained excitedly. "Not a single person!"

That was true. Even last time they came here, there were only a handful of other people who visited this place during such a cold weather. Right now, in the middle of winter, no one else had a reason to come here.

Still, Mafuyu didn't really get the point until he was suddenly grabbed by both shoulders and pushed backwards. He was about to curse for his hair getting all full of sand, but then Yuki's hand was at the back of his head and his lips on Mafuyu's.

It took a second for him to react. But then he closed his eyes and let it happen, waving all thoughts of possible passers-by away. Yuki's lips felt warm. His whole body did. It was a more than welcomed contrast to the cold wind.

It was only when he felt his boyfriend's tongue brush over his lips, that he pulled back.

"We're still in public," Mafuyu mumbled. His voice might still sound calm but there was a soft shade of pink on his cheeks, proving otherwise.

Yuki's laugh made Mafuyu's chest tighten but in a good way. In a way that reminded him day by day how much he loved this person.

"There's no one here," Yuki repeated but still let go and got back up into a sitting position. He turned his gaze away from Mafuyu, and towards the endless blue in front of them. "Gotta take advantage of that."

Mafuyu got back up as well, ruffling his fingers through his hair to make sure he didn't get sand in it after all.

"So now!" Yuki suddenly sounded excited and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"What now?" Mafuyu asked.

Yuki's smile widened as he announced solemnly: "Selfie time!"

Mafuyu raised a brow and didn't look half as happy as his boyfriend.

"For real?"

He didn't really like taking selfies. He didn't like to be on photos in general. He always thought that his face looked stupid and it was kinda embarrassing. Of course, he still had selfies together with Yuki and also with Hiiragi and Shizu-chan. But that was because he loved his friends and… usually they were the ones suggesting it.

Yuki touched the camera button faster than Mafuyu could prepare.

"Gonna brag on twitter with my cute boyfriend," Yuki said with a grin.

"You won't do that," Mafuyu answered. And he was sure, Yuki wouldn't. Otherwise he wouldn't stay so calm.

"True," Yuki admitted while looking at the photo of Mafuyu on his phone. "Probably gonna fap to it later. Since I didn't get sex on the beach."

Mafuyu sighed. When it came to that, he wasn't so sure if Yuki would do it or not. Maybe. Probably. Yeah, he would.

"At least send me a video then."

Yuki started laughing. This was what he loved about Mafuyu. He always sounded so collected and almost innocent. But he wasn't. And in moments like this, it showed. But what was Yuki thinking? He loved EVERYTHING about Mafuyu. His laughing turned into an almost dreamy smile and he looked up from his phone and into his boyfriend's eyes.

"This is what we forgot last time," he said with a more serious voice. "I thought about it the whole time. What else I could do to make you remember this day."

Why was he implying so vehemently that Mafuyu would forget about it? Didn't he know how much Mafuyu loved him? And what was there even to forget, when Mafuyu still saw himself by Yuki's side in one, five or even ten years? Where else should he be? If Mafuyu continued these thoughts, they kinda made him sad and insecure. The future was scary.

When Yuki put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, Mafuyu didn't resist and rested his cheek against Yuki's shoulder, resigning to his fate, while Yuki tapped the camera shutter repeatedly.

After making a lot of different expressions, Yuki looked over at Mafuyu from the corner of his eyes and noticed the monotonous state his boyfriend got into.

So without a warning, he turned around and bit his ear.

"Wah-?!"

Touché! This time, he caught Mafuyu off-guard. The boy winced and raised his hand to his ear out of reflex, but Yuki was faster and grabbed his wrist with one hand, while still taking photos with his phone in his other hand.

"What are you doing? Stop th-"

It tickled when Yuki laughed and breathed against his skin, teasingly licking and kissing Mafuyu's ear.

"Yuki, stop it!" A shiver ran down his spine and he couldn't help but squirm and tense up.

"Just wanna catch all your different faces," Yuki justified his sudden attack and let go of Mafuyu's wrist just to reach out around his waist and start tickling him.

They ended up as a complaining and struggling versus laughing and tickling mess in the sand. Sand, sand, everywhere. So much for that.

Eventually, Yuki had mercy and let go of him, still laughing breathlessly about his victory.

"Seriously…" Mafuyu mumbled sullenly, brushing sand off his jacket. It was pointless.

But Yuki was just sitting next to him, not paying attention at all. Instead, he looked at his phone and started laughing again. Oh great. A whole new collection of stupid faces. That was for sure what Mafuyu wanted to make memories of.

He dared to lean in anyway to catch a glimpse of the phone display. What he saw, was worse than just stupid expressions though. The whole scene of his involuntary tickling torture was playing on repeat. When did Yuki start recording a video?

"I'll send it to you," Yuki said and Mafuyu let out a sigh.

"That's not the kind of video I asked for."

He got up and brushed some more sand out of his scarf and hair – purposely into Yuki's direction of course. It was the least revenge he could get.

"Pffft!" Yuki squinted his eyes shut and shielded his face from the sandy counterattack, then got to his feet as well.

"Gonna send you another one too, then," he promised with a naughty grin on his face and added an even more promising "Tonight."

It was difficult to be mad at him, when he looked at Mafuyu like that. Even if he dragged him to the ocean in icy winter, threw him into the sand and took stupid photos of him and Mafuyu will probably still find sand in all his clothes days later.

Yuki reached out for his hand and leaned in to give him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For making these memories with me."

Mafuyu could feel his face warming up. Speaking of which- when did he stop feeling cold to begin with? A soft smile formed on his lips and his hand squeezed Yuki's a bit more tightly.

"I… look stupid on photos but…," he mumbled and looked away just to hide his blushing face while they started walking. "Send them to me anyway." Because there was also Yuki on these selfies.

"You don't," Yuki objected, entwining their fingers and letting their arms swing back and forth. "I love all your expressions. You should show them more often. But then again… some of them should be reserved only for me." His laughing made it quite obvious what kind of expressions he meant.

Mafuyu sighed and rolled his eyes. "Idiot…"

As they made their way back up the hill towards the bus stop, Yuki started humming quietly. That 'weird song', how they decided to call it for now.  
The sound of the waves blurred with his humming like an ensemble, turning a simple melody into a unique song. A song that would make him remember these days forever. A song about a story that took place one winter. A story that took place one morning…

**Author's Note:**

> I love that flashback scene at the end of episode 9 and I wanted to prolong it somehow. Thanks for reading this fic! Please cry with me over Given, my Twitter is: Ansuchi


End file.
